


Sweat and Elbow Grease

by Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bedwetting, Bullying, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter is real intern, little!peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet/pseuds/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet
Summary: Peter is having the worst day of his life. Until he isn't. One letter holds all the potential to change his life forever. A position he applied for on a whim, not expecting to actually get. After all, it's meant for college students...not juniors in high school. But still, he gets accepted as an intern at Stark Industries.A dream gig right? At least he hopes so.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter was having the worst day of his life. There was no other way to put it. It was the worst day ever. 

Waking up that morning, he felt the grossness of wet sheets clinging to his legs. Not only that, but he had slept through his first two alarms. Shooting out of bed, Peter ripped his clothes off as well as his sheets and shoved them under his bed. He had no time to remake the bed with clean sheets as he ran into the bathroom. No time for a shower, he wiped off with toilet paper and the sink. 

No time for breakfast either it seemed as he checked the time once more. He put on the first outfit he could find in his closet and groaned loudly as he realized he put his shirt on backwards and had to waste precious seconds turning it around. Today wasn’t a day for matching socks, he decided and slipped on a plain grey sock with a black one.

With one last look in the mirror, he ran out of his room only to run back and grab his backpack. 

Sadly, his haste wasn’t hasty enough as he missed the subway he was supposed to take to school. Had he been a normal teen, that would have meant an hour long walk. However, Peter wasn’t a normal teen. Reaching into his bag, the now late student took out his web shooters. He was running low on web fluid and would have to make more it seemed. But if he were lucky he’d have just enough to get to school. 

He wasn’t lucky. 

His web shooters jammed a few swings in and he cursed as he fell onto the harsh concrete of an alleyway. It wasn’t a long fall. But his ankle screamed at him anyway. Even so, he took off running all while thinking about what could have possibly went wrong with his web shooters. Yes, they were old. And yes, they were made from broken computers and televisions he found in dumpsters. And  _ yes _ , he hadn’t done maintenance on them in a while…

Okay he could see exactly why they jammed. But still, he was now running to school hoping to get there in time for the first period. Cars honked at him as he cut across walkways and he tossed frantic apologies back behind himself as he kept on. Thank the skies for his enhanced stamina! 

He made it to school (10 minutes late to first period) and threw himself into his seat after apologizing to the teacher for disrupting. His best friend, Ned, gave him questioning looks, but Peter was just glad to have made it to class. 

Thinking his woes had ended, Peter calmed his panting and tuned into the teacher’s lessons. His notes were written on autopilot. By the end of class, Peter’s bad morning had all but escaped his mind. Just an unfortunate circumstance. 

“Alright class! Make sure to leave your homework assignments on my desk as you leave! The grading period ends today, so I need those papers now!” She advised as the bell rang. Peter’s blood ran cold. 

In his haste that morning he had forgotten his homework on his desk. So the day  _ could  _ get worse it seemed. Head thumping on the desk, Peter let out another groan. 

  
“Are you okay, man?” Ned asked which didn’t help at all. 

“End me.” Peter mumbled as he grabbed his bag and headed to the door. His grade wouldn’t suffer too badly. Ned had been a great help with managing Peter’s Spiderman time and his student life. He didn’t deserve such a good friend. It was just the principle of the thing. His day was shaping out horrible. 

Problems consisted all throughout the day. It was the end of the month so money was tight. Peter had no money in his lunch account, but it was fine because usually he would bring his own lunch  _ if only he hadn’t slept for so long _ . Ned was sympathetic to his plight it seemed as he passed Peter his pudding cup and apple. It wasn’t anywhere close to fueling an enhanced teen who had skipped breakfast, but it was nice. 

Just as he was starting to hope for a better day, realization overcame him with a freezing cold shower. Literally. Flash Thompson has dumped his slushy down Peter’s shirt. It was grape too which was just a disgrace. 

“Whoops! Sorry, Penis! Must have slipped. Might wanna get cleaned up.” Flash spoke louder, getting the attention of everyone. “It looks like you pissed yourself!” 

That hit a little too close to home for the boy who had been having some bedwetting issues for a little while now. He shot up out of his seat and even left his bag behind as he ran to the nurse’s office. Hopefully there were clothes in the lost and found that would fit him. 

There weren’t. 

Everything in there was too big or for girls. And Peter was NOT going to wear a sparkle sunshine blouse. Not even if you PAID him. His only option was to head home. If it was water he’d wait it out, but it was a slushie. Sticky and gross and  _ grape _ . Ned would put his bag in his locker because he was such a good friend. 

Peter would head home trying not to cry and trying not to pay attention to the stickiness of his clothes and the piss soaked sheets that awaited him at home. He trudged home in silence as he received pity filled looks on the street. 

By reflex, he checked the mail slot like always to find that mail had already arrived. As he made his way up the stairs he flipped through each envelope. Bill, bill, coupons (save those for later), bill…This continued as he walked into the apartment and set all the mail he’d looked through on the counter. Finally he was down to two envelopes. The top one was some kind of college pamphlet that Peter tossed to the side. He knew what college he wanted to go to. MIT just like his idol Tony Stark. Then again, tuition would be a feat…

Peter filed the idea away as he looked at the next envelope. His heart stopped immediately as he read the return address. 

**Stark Industries Headquarters**

Was this real? Could it be? 

Tearing the envelope open Peter unraveled the folded paper and set his eyes upon it eagerly. 

_ Peter Parker,  _ (That was him!!!)

_ You have received this letter from Stark Industries Headquarters to inform you that we have reviewed your application for internship. Your research on ------ _

Peter skipped ahead. He spent two years on that research he knew what it was. The possible advancements in medicine he’d concluded from the web shooter formula. In victorian times doctors would put spider webs on top of wounds because they believed it would stop bleeding. It fell out of practice seeing as how people thought it was garbage. But recent studies have shown that spider webs mostly contain a chemical that aided in blood clotting which would work wonders in the military or other places where people got hurt. Hospitals and such. 

_ \----Was outstanding. That being said, the internship position is designed for students already in attendance of a technical college.  _

Oh no. This was it. The rejection that frightened Peter so much he never even told May about his application…

_ However we as a company have decided to overlook that detail as we feel your intellect is exemplary and we would very much like to offer you the internship position at Stark Industries. Please see the attacked documents for appointment times as well as your entry badge that you must present to the receptionist upon entry. We look forward to having you.  _

_ Sincerely,  _

_ Stark Industries Headquarters _

  
  


This...Was the best day of his life!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda filler. I wanted to make it longer but it seemed like a good place to leave off for now ;3

When Aunt May heard the news about the internship Peter thought they would get a noise complaint from how loud she was cheering. The thought was quickly erased from his mind however as he was pulled into a vise like hug. Her cheering and praise continued on. 

“Oh such a smart boy! Your parents would be so proud,” She sniffed and Peter held on tighter. “Ben would be so proud.” 

Peter felt the sting of tears in his own eyes. He missed Ben so much. He was too young to know much about his parents, but he missed them too. The hug would be much better with three more people. As it were, there was only Peter and May in the small apartment. 

“We have to celebrate.” May announced suddenly as she wiped her eyes and pulled away. “Anything you want. Anything. This is your reward for being so  _ smart.”  _ She looked at him with such pride Peter thought she was going to burst with it. “We can go out to eat. Go see a movie. Whatever you want.” 

Peter had no doubt about that. In fact, if he asked to go to the classiest five star restaurant he had no doubt May would find some way to make it work. But Peter wasn’t trying to put them in debt for some wild celebration. 

“We still have that tub of ice cream in the freezer. Let’s pig out while watching some bad reality tv.” He suggested with a small smile. 

May seemed to understand his choice as she gave a slightly forced smile. Peter knew she wanted so badly to spoil him, but he honestly saw no need. They were happy and able to live a somewhat comfortable lifestyle. Sure, they stretched dollars when they could, but it wasn’t that bad…

“Are you sure?” May asked ruffling Peter’s hair. 

The teen pulled her into a more gentle hug. “Yeah, I’m sure. But  _ I  _ get to pick the show.” He beamed at the smile that pulled from May. 

“The Bachelor?”

“The Bachelor.” 

The night was amazing. They pigged out on the whole tub of ice cream and judged the desperate women on the television heavily. Peter waited until 11 to stretch and yawn. He knew May had to get up early for her shift but there was no way she would just go to bed herself. 

“Tired, Petey?” She asked quietly. His head was in her lap and the empty tub of ice cream sat on the coffee table. They hadn’t had a night in like this in a while…

“Yeah...I have to go to SI tomorrow at 9. I need to sleep.” He chuckled knowing he wouldn’t sleep until late due to his excitement. But 5 hours was better than 3. 

“I’ll clean up here then. I have work in the morning.” She patted his shoulder and he sat up slowly. “I’m very proud of you Peter. You worked hard for this position. But I don’t want this affecting your school.” She warned. 

Peter nodded was quick to reassure her. “I know, May. But the position is made for students. So I’m sure they can work around my schedule.” 

They parted ways with content smiles. 

Peter was right, he wasn’t able to sleep until later that night. He was just too excited. 

\-----

When Peter walked into The Stark Tower, he felt vastly out of place. Everything was crisp and clean and professional. The furniture looked to only be for show and everyone he walked passed was wearing a suit. He looked down at his own black jeans and polo shirt. He wasn’t sure how fancy he needed to dress but it seemed like he missed the mark. 

Walking up to the receptionist, he wasted a moment to dig around in his backpack for the entry badge given to him in the letter. The woman behind the desk didn’t seem amused at all as she crossed her arms. “Can I help you?” 

Peter’s face flushed. “Yes, sorry. I was just given an intern position and,” He finally felt the entry badge and pulled it out triumphantly. “I was told to show this to you?” He said holding the badge up for her. 

The woman sighed heavily as she reached for it and took it. She slid it along a card slider much like they have at cash registers and typed away at her screen. “You’re Peter Parker?” She asked. 

“Y-Yes, ma’am.” Peter said as he tightened his grip on his backpack straps. The woman nodded as she put a small camera on the counter. 

“Look here.” When Peter complied he was surprised by the bright flash that lit up his vision. She took his picture. And he was sure he looked like an idiot, but based on the woman’s attitude he doubted she’d let him retake it. Caught in his musings, he didn’t realize the woman printing off something and clipping a plain blue lanyard onto it. She held it out to him and Peter took a second to respond before he took it. “This is your ID badge. Don’t lose it. We won’t give you another one. You will need to scan this upon every use of the elevator and when you enter private sections of the building. If you scan it somewhere you are not allowed you will be alerted and you must find a higher level intern to allow you access. Is that clear?” 

The way she said it was like a recording, like she had said it a million times before. “Yes, ma’am.” Peter repeated as he slipped the lanyard around his neck. His hands were so sweaty with nerves. 

Finally, the woman’s plastic composure faltered and she gave a small smile. “Today is just a tour day while going over procedures. But keep up with those manners and it go smoothly. Take the first elevator to my left, scan your badge, and go to floor 3. The intern lead will be waiting for you there.” 

Peter nodded and cleared his dry throat before speaking. “Yes, ma’am. Thank you.” 

Taking the elevator she said, he jumped in surprise at the automated voice that spoke out. 

“Taking Peter Parker to floor three.” 

Peter took a deep breath to steady himself as he prepared for whatever lay ahead of him on the other side of the metal doors. 


End file.
